Who Will Save Me?
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: Caroline has flipped her Humanity switch, and now has a big problem. Klaus has come back to town, and Stefan has flipped his own humanity switch. Now, both Klaus and Stefan want Caroline for themselves, but who would win this battle? This is rated M for foul language, smutt, and violence
1. Chapter 1

_** "Car, please, just.. Listen to me!"**_

_** "I don't care, Elena! You have Damon, I have no one! So why don't you just get lost!" I snarl, slamming the door to Elena, Bonnie and I's dorm room. I had no interest in what Elena or anyone else had to say. Hell, I had no feelings. Shutting my humanity off was the best idea I'd ever had. I don't have to deal with emotions, and I could do anything without regretting it. Smirking, I look down at my bloodstained clothes. As if I needed to care about anything anymore. I was a new woman, a new Caroline, and I was content with this life. Taking my ruined clothes off and tossing them into a black trash bag, I change into something cute and fun, perfect for a night on the town. I choose a yellow tank top, leather bomber jacket, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black high heeled boots. The first stop on my list of places to party at was The Grill. I needed a drink, well, more then one. After a quick check of my hair and makeup, I grab my phone and head out the door, dancing my way out of the dorms and all the way to the Grill. **_

_** I wasn't the only vampire who had flipped their humanity switch in Mystic falls. The ever so sweet Stefan Salvatore had flipped his in order to save his sweet niece Sara Salvatore from being killed. It had worked, perfectly I might add. Stefan without his humanity was just, he was so much fun. He knew how to have a good time, and I hated that Damon and Elena were trying to get him to flip his switch back. I didn't want to spend a year alone without someone to party with. Shrugging off those annoying thoughts, I enter the grill and head up to the bar, grabbing a bottle of bourbon. Of course, I had to compel the bar tender, but what did I care. Taking a swig, I make my way out on to the floor, dancing up to a soft of cute guy. He wasn't my type, but I wasn't looking for a date. A quick look in my eyes had the young man all over me, he was also drunk so it made things all the more easier. I drug the man to a dark corner of the room and was just about ti sink my fangs into his neck, when a voice I thought I would never here again, spoke.**_

_** "Well well, seems like the prim and proper Caroline has gone rouge."**_

_** Dropping the guy and my bottle of bourbon, I turn and face the voice.**_

_** "I thought we weren't to see each other again." I tell Klaus Mikaelson, trying to ignore the desire I felt towards him. What we had was a once and done thing, nothing more. So, why was he here?**_

_** "Come now love, did you really expect me to stay away long?" Klaus asks, pulling me to him. He smelled of blood and sweat, which made both hungers rise inside me.**_

_** "Klaus, what the hell do you think you're doing with Caroline?" **_

_** Oh shit, Stefan was supposed to meet me here tonight. Shit! Could things get any worse?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Klaus just glared at Stefan, turning back to me. **_

_** "Come now, luv, You shouldn't be hanging around this, how you say, loser. Though his humanity may be off, he still has ties to those he loves. You, my dear, deserve to be papered, not trotted after by some lost puppy." Klaus tells me, taking my hand and placing a kiss on it.**_

_** Stefan snarled. "Leave her alone, Klaus. She's with me now."**_

_** "Um, excuse me?! Who said I was with anyone?!" I ask, feeling more then a bit pissed. "Stefan, we had one wild night together, that doesn't make me yours. I don't want to be tied down to anyone, especially someone who is only using me to hide the fact that he still has feelings for his brothers girlfriend."**_

_** "I do not have feelings for Ele-"**_

_** "Oh please. You practically threw yourself at her after Damon pushed her away. You wanted her to be with you, then when she chose Damon, you went off and started your own "New Life", which ended because of Elena." I retort, slamming my bottle of bourbon down hard enough on the table that both the bottle and table shattered.**_

_** "Not to mention, you turned your humanity off just to save your precious Elena when I needed her blood to create my hybrids. You, Stefan Salvatore, are a man obsessed." Klaus adds.**_

_** Stefan grabs the table nearest to him and throws it, pissed. "You used me to get your own way, just so you could push me away as soon as this asshole comes back into your life. You are nothing but a lying, conniving, deceiving little-"**_

_** "To be quite honest, I think I've had enough of your attitude towards Caroline, Stefan. Now, I suggest you leave her be before something untoward happens to you." Klaus tells Stefan, waving him away.**_

_** Stefan glares at both of us, then turns and walks away. "This isn't over, Caroline. We're not through." He calls over his shoulder, slamming the door to the grill hard enough to pull it off its hinges. **_

_** Klaus smiles, walking with me out of the back exit. I can only smile back.**_

_** "Now, as I was doing before you came and interrupted me, I need to find some fresh blood." I say, walking ahead of Klaus, eying up potential victims. Klaus grabs my shoulder, stopping me.**_

_** "I believe I can help you with that." Klaus replies, grabbing the next guy that walks past him. The guy looks at Klaus scared. "Now, You will remember nothing of what is about to happen. You had a few drinks and are on your way back to your dorm to sleep it off." Klaus compels, then looks at me.**_

_** I roll my eyes and grab the guy, sinking my fangs into his neck. I pull away after I've drained him tot he point of being lightheaded, then push him on his way. Klaus smiles at me, wiping the blood from my lips and licking his fingers. **_

_** "Better?" **_

_** I nod. **_

_** "Good, now that that's settled, how about joining me for a drink?" Klaus offers his arm. I take it, smiling. I had said I didn't want to be tied down to anyone, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy a few free drinks. Right?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Klaus leads me out of the grill and up the street to a more upscale bar. After compelling the owner shut the bar down and compelling the wait staff to serve us free drinks, we take our seats at an open booth. I sit across from Klaus and sip my drink. Klaus sits with his hands folded, his chin resting on top of them as he gazes at me.**_

_**"So, why bring me here instead of taking me back to your place? I mean, there has to be a way better place then this to be at right now." I ask Klaus, looking around. I spot the karaoke machine on stage and smile. **_

_**Klaus catches my smile and gives me a smile in return. Why does his smile affect me like that? No other guy has ever made me feel like he does. I down the rest of my drink, another one being placed right in front of me.**_

_**"I brought you were so we could talk, luv. You see, the reason I came back to town was to check on you, to make sure nothing had happened to someone I care for. Then, I come to find you hanging with the ripper, and you yourself slowly becoming just like him." Klaus explains, taking a sip of his bourbon and taking my hand in his.**_

_**I roll my eyes. "I was using Stefan to get what I wanted, nothing more. They all wanted me to flip my humanity back on, and I wanted someone to mess with."**_

_**"Seems to me that Stefan has grown feelings for you." Klaus comments.**_

_**"As if! He is so not my type. He may have helped me after my mother died, but he has no feelings for me. He's still pawning after Elena." I reply, getting to my feet.**_

_**"Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I was in the middle of partying my ass off before you came along."**_

_**Jumping behind the bar, I grab a bottle of whiskey then climb up onto the stage, turning on the karaoke machine and blasting the music as I start to sing. Klaus just sits there, watching me. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. what was he doing to me?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_The entire time I was up on stage singing, Klaus was watching me over his drink. I took shot after shot to try and forget the pounding of my heart and how nervous I was around him. He made me nervous, but I couldn't tell if it was in a good way or a bad way._**

**_When I finally finish singing, I jump down off the stage. Klaus begins clapping for me as he stands._**

**_"Bravo, Caroline. I never knew you could sing like that." He compliments, offering me a fresh drink as I walk back over to the table. _**

**_I take the drink and down it, looking at the staff around us. Music begins to play as I walk over to one of the men at the bar, cleaning glasses. With one quick movement, I pin the bartender to the bar and sink my fangs into his neck, ripping it open as I feed from him. Klaus looks at me with no emotion on his face, which just pissed me off. Was there no way to make this guy leave so I could continue to have fun? _**

**_Pushing the now dead bartender away from me, I grab a bottle of bourbon and drink it down, calling Stefan on my phone. Stefan answers immediately._**

**_"Did he finally get tired of you and leave?" Stefan asks. From the sound of it, he's not too far away._**

**_"He's getting on my nerves, how about coming down and helping me have some fun?"_**

**_"I'll be there in five."_**

**_I hang up my phone, taking another swig of bourbon and smirking over it at Klaus. Maybe this would get a reaction. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Stefan broke through the bar's doors not more then five minutes after we had hung up, he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand, and a few people who he compelled entered the bar behind him. I grin and jump up, turning the music up loud as I run over and meet Stefan, hugging him and kissing him with a passion that surprised him. Stefan kissed me back, not knowing that I was playing with him just to get a rise from Klaus. I look at Klaus out of the corner of my eye, seeing the glass in his hand start to crack. **_

_**'Finally, a reaction!' I all but grin, pulling Stefan out on to the dance floor and grinding up against him. Stefan drops his bottle, his hands going to my hips as I move, wriggling down before bending forward and rolling my body slowly up Stefan, who now had his eyes closed. He was aroused, and I heard glass shatter. Smirking, I turn and face Stefan, who picks up one of my legs and pulls it to his hip, dipping me backwards. I strip my jacket off and toss it in Klaus's direction, grinning as I see Klaus struggle not to come after Stefan. Stefan pulls me back up to him and begins nipping at my neck. **_

_**One minute, I'm in Stefan's arms, the next, Stefan is laying unconscious and Klaus has me pinned to the wall, desire burning in his eyes. **_

_**"So, this is what you wanted? To torture me until I could no longer control myself?" Klaus asks, his breath a warm whisper against my ear. I shudder and wrap my arms around his neck, looking him straight in the eyes.**_

_**"You gave me no reaction, no emotion, nothing, and I wanted you gone. This seemed to be the only way to get rid of you." I reply, pushing Klaus away from me with enough force to send him across the bar. **_

_**I walk over to Stefan, who is just starting to wake up. I pull him to his feet. **_

_**"Let's go, this place blows."**_

_**Stefan nods. "How about we go and visit the college campus. I'm sure there are much more willing patrons there."**_

_**I smile. "Sound's like a plan." **_

_**I look over at Klaus as Stefan and I leave the bar, giving him a wave. Klaus was pissed, and I couldn't wait to see what would happen next.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**After leaving Klaus in a heap across the bar, Stefan and I headed back to the college campus, grinning and taking the blood of a couple of innocent girls who were out way past curfew. Curfew, what a stupid thing for college students to have. Stefan and I nearly drained them dry, picking their bodies up and deciding it was high time to have some real fun. We left the half dead girls at the front office, leaving them with no memories of how they got there or where they had come from. Stefan ran ahead of me, following the noise to what I knew was a college rave, and it sounded like it was in full swing. The two of us ducked into the party, and I could smell Klaus's cologne and knew he was close by. Damn him for following us. He'd probably saved the two girls too. **_

_**Stefan grins and pulls me to him, kissing he hard and deep. He was drunk, and he was being rough, but rough was what I wanted. I kissed him back just the same, tearing his jacket from his shoulders and throwing it across the room. Even over the music I heard Klaus snarl. I wanted to egg him on, I wanted him to come after me, to show me how much he wanted me. Like he would.**_

_**I pushed Stefan away and watched as Stefan stumbled backwards into the arms of two girls, who he was instantly all over. A guy came up behind me and grabbed my hips, grinding against me. I smirked, pulling my shirt up and tying it so it showed my belly and my bust as I danced with the unknown male. But within minutes, Klaus had snapped the guys neck and was now pulling me out the door, his mouth hungrily devouring mine. **_

_**"So, you finally got the message?" I said between ragged gasps for breath, Klaus pinning me up against a tree as I ripped his jacket and shirt from his body. Klaus let loose a snarl as he pulled my shirt off of me, tossing it somewhere behind him as I spun and pushed him into a tree father back in the woods. **_

_**"I do believe we said this was a one time only thing." Klaus murmured as I kissed him, tugging at his belt.**_

_**"That's what I tried to tell myself, but I couldn't help craving your touch." I replied, grinning as Klaus let out a frustrated moan.**_

_**"Caroline Forbes, you are the most stubborn girl I have ever met, and I told you before that I would be your last love, and I meant that." **_

_**Klaus covered my mouth with his as he picked me up, stopping to grab what remained of our clothing before he whisked me off to my room. How he knew it was my room was beyond me, but once the door was shut and locked, all bets were off.**_


End file.
